


Now You See

by Just__Sparks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Morgana (Mentioned) - Freeform, Non magic AU, hand holding, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Arthur has a problem. Lance has a solution.





	Now You See

**Author's Note:**

> This work was entirely inspired by this Tumblr post: https://jortsboy.tumblr.com/post/172416488874/reddie

          Lance noticed his phone vibrate before him loudly for the umpteenth time, to which he responded with a sigh. Gwen had the audacity to smile at him over the wrought iron cafe table that stood between them, while they were enjoying their brekkie together. Smothering laughter into her shoulder as she gave a suspicious cough under raised eyebrows, he reached for his phone and gave her a dubious stare as he did.

 

          As soon as Lance saw that it was Arthur calling him, he knew it was a mistake to have even picked up the phone. Groaning inwardly, he wondered if using the excuse of his breakfast with Gwen would somehow be deemed acceptable. However, even in thinking so, he knew Gwen was too curious to allow him to do that. So, preparing for anything, he answered his phone, by swiping the green dot to the side.

 

          "What's up mate?"

 

           At first, Arthur didn't say anything. There was only harsh breathing coming through the phone. This would have worried Lance if he had received this call hours before he and Merlin had texted. However, as it stood, Lance knew exactly why he was given the pleasure of receiving this call at this exact moment. 

 

           Across from him, Gwen perked up and stretched out a hand to intertwine with the one not occupied with his mobile. She knew what this was about as well, because she had sat clad in a jumper and socks, reading over his shoulder in bed as he and Merlin had conversed earlier in the day.

 

           Shortly after, Arthur enunciated hesitantly, "Merlin and I shagged again."

 

           "And you had sex how many times before that?"

 

           There was a long pause, and then, "A few, before last night."

 

           "Hmm. Yeah, that's not technically a bromance."

 

            He loved both of his best friends dearly, but it had been long since past the time for them to both pull their heads out of their arses and admit at the very least to each other that there was something more between them than the fact that they were roommates. Lance was a patient man, but everybody had their breaking point. He was sick of the refereeing required on his part, and the faux obliviousness from them, for this whole charade to continue on any longer.

 

            A heavy sigh came through the phone next, and he could tell that Arthur was sitting down.

            "Lance, what do I do?"

 

            The strain in his voice sapped every ounce of sarcasm that Lance had previously intended to throw back at him. Despite it all, he was aware of how much it took for Arthur to finally admit to someone what had been happening behind closed doors, even if it was obvious to nearly every other person in existence, that Merlin was something to Arthur and vice versa in everything except title.

 

            "Answer me this first, Arthur. How do you feel about him?"

 

            Another pause began as the light in his wife's eyes intensified. Rubbing his thumb over her hand, he waited. Cars behind him drove by, a waitress hovered by them, refilling their drinks, as the quiet moment continued. Above them, the sun hung, warming their bodies from the tips of their toes up to the top of their heads, while a light breeze swirled around them, tickling any skin that may have been uncovered by lack of clothing. It was the kind of day that films at the cinema swore were there simply for groundbreaking love confessions.

 

            Finally a voice whispered through the phone, "I can't bare to lose him."

 

            At this, Lance smiled. Even though he was exhausted by their strange mating dance, and infinitely worried that Arthur would only break Merlin's heart one day, that statement right there made it all worth it to him. After all, Lance only wanted his best mates to be happy.

 

           "If that's how you feel, then you need to do right by him and let him know. He's not going to wait around forever, nor should he have to."

 

            Looking over at Gwen as he waited for a response, Lance felt the warmth of her happiness radiating towards him. He knew that he would never tire of seeing her light up his whole existence.

 

            "You're right, Lance. Thank you for the talk, but it seems I have something I need to do now. Give my best to Gwen, and we'll chat soon."

 

            "I will. Good luck, Arthur. I'm really happy for you both."

 

            Thinking they were through, he nearly hung up, at least until he heard Arthur's voice filter back through the cell's speaker, indignation present in his tone.

 

            "You seem incredibly optimistic about this. It's almost as if you know something. Have you already heard from Merlin today?"

 

            Lance chuckled a little.

 

            "May have. Either way, just do the rest of your mates and Morgana a favor and come up for air in the next few weeks, alright?"

 

            That statement earned a loud guffaw. After he had ceased his laughter, Arthur said, "Duly noted. Ta."

 

            "See ya soon, hopefully."

 

            Once the phone had clicked off, officially terminating the conversation, Lance rolled his eyes as he pocketed his phone. It wasn't any sooner than the second after he did that, then Gwen immediately bubbled over in excitement, unable to be contained any longer.

 

            "Oh my god. I can't believe Arthur is finally going to do something. I thought we would have grey hair before he made a move."

 

             Lance smirked.

 

             "I don't think Merlin would have given him that long to sort out his feelings on the matter."

 

              Gwen looked over at him, doubt prevalent in the way her eyebrows went up, and in the way she pursed her lips.

 

             "Lance, Merlin would go to the ends of the earth for that man."

 

             That Lance couldn't deny. A few too many conversations with Merlin about Arthur prompted him to speak up on Merlin's behalf though, since he was not there to defend himself.

 

             "Yes, but he has limits too. Everyone does. I think you'll also agree that no one wants to be someone else's dirty little secret either. Least of all, Merlin, who has spent so much time coming to terms with who he is in the first place."

 

              To this, Gwen conceded to his observation with a nod.

 

              "I suppose you're right. I know I wouldn't be alright with sneaking around everyone I knew and pretending that all there was between us was friendship."

 

              "Fair. Now, let's not think about those idiots anymore and enjoy our semi warm breakfast, shall we?"

 

              Nodding, she stood up and leaned over the table to kiss him softly.

 

              "You're a good friend. I admire that about you, even if you bluster about them, I know you're as ecstatic as I am about all of this."

 

              Lance knew he couldn't disagree there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been so sick for a month straight, but I read a Tumblr post and I couldn't let it go. So here is a half ass beta'd story for your enjoyment. I'm still getting back into the swing of writing since it's been ages, but baby steps. Rome wasn't built in a day, and all of that. Thank you for reading this! I may end up writing a follow up chapter where Arthur talks to Merlin, but for now I'm marking this work as complete, just in case. I hope whoever reads this has a lovely day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Now You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983295) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
